The trip in the jungle
by Lostlover5
Summary: Jack and Kate go into the jungle looking for Sayid. On the way they discover the secrets of the island, who the others really are, and how strong there friendship really is.
1. Sayid

**A/N: This is a story I made up in my head last night. It's Jate-ish, as you will see in the story. Sayid has gone missing, and Kate and Jack go to find him. **

"The baby is fine, Claire. It's just like the last time it was sick. The fever should go down." Jack said, looking down at Aaron.

"Are you sure Jack? He won't stop crying and his fever is worse then last time and…" Claire said, but Jack cut her off.

"Claire, Aaron is fine." Jack said, looking Claire in the eyes. Claire nodded, and looked down at the baby again.

Jack sighed. Today was like any other day on the island. Jack was helping people. Claire had thought her baby was really sick this time, but it was just the same thing as before. Jack, Kate and Sawyer had been set free by the others, and were back at camp. Everything was back to normal now, although Jack didn't understand why they had gone to all the trouble to catch them, and then just let them go after a few tests.

"Thanks Jack. I just…worry about Aaron, you know?" Claire said.

Jack smiled. "Nothings wrong with the baby Claire. Rousseau is crazy. No one is infected." Jack said.

"Hey." A voice said from behind them, and Jack immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Kate." Jack said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Jack?" Kate asked.

Jack nodded. "Sure." He said. "I'll check on the baby again in a few hours." He told Claire, and then got up.

He and Kate walked for a little bit before Kate said something. "Jack, Sayid's gone." She said.

Jack stopped. "Gone…where?" He asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Yesterday he ran into the jungle. Steve said he saw him run in there, and he hasn't come out sense." Kate said.

"Steve's dead. Scott's alive." Jack said.

"Scott, Steve whatever. That's not the point. People are really starting to worry about where Sayid went." Kate told him.

"Look, Kate. I'm sure he'll turn up in a few hours. He probably got lost or something." Jack said.

Kate looked down, thinking. "I saw his trail in the jungle. I followed it for a bit, but I turned back when I got about a half a mile inland."

"You went into the jungle alone. Without a gun?" Jack said, turning to her.

Kate smiled slightly. "Worried about me Jack?" she asked him playfully.

"It's not safe Kate." He said.

She looked down for a minute. "Still doesn't answer my question." Kate said.

He paused for a second, and looked at her. She didn't look at him, but she was smiling. He sighed. "I'm worried about everyone Kate." Jack said.

Kate didn't respond for a while. Jack could tell she was thinking. "What do you think we should do about Sayid?" Kate asked him, suddenly looking up.

"He'll turn up Kate. He knows his way around. He's not lost." Jack said.

"What if he doesn't turn up? What if he's hurt? If we can't get there in time…" She trailed off, looking directly in his eyes.

"Well, what do you think we should do then, Kate?" Jack asked.

Kate looked down again. Jack could tell he wasn't going to like the answer. "I'm going after him, with or without someone else." Kate said, not looking up again.

"No." Jack said simply. "It's too dangerous. Besides, you don't even have a gun."

"I can get a gun." Kate said.

"Well you sure as hell aren't going alone. In fact, you're not going at all." Jack said.

"You can't make decisions for me Jack. I can do whatever I want." She said.

Jack thought for a minute. Kate had her mind made up, he could tell. She was going. "Well, you're not going alone." He said.

"That's kind of what I'm telling you for…no one wants to go." Kate said, giving a half smile. "I've asked everyone. They all said they can't, or they just don't want to."

Jack sighed. "Alright, I'll come. Just go and get the guns from Sawyer, and we'll get going."

_**Space**_

Kate still couldn't believe Jack was going along with this. She was surprised he had even let her come actually. Now all she had to do was get the guns from Sawyer, which made her think back to when she had asked for the asthma medicine. Of course, she knew where the guns were now, so if he didn't give them to her, she would make him.

"Hey Freckles. What brings you around here?" Sawyer asked, looking up from his book.

"I need some guns, Sawyer." She said. She didn't want to waste time playing games.

"I heard you were going after Sayid. So who's goin' with you? Charlie? Hurley? Or maybe you got the hots for Jin now?" Sawyer said, giving her his dimpled smile.

Kate smiled back. She couldn't help but smile when Sawyer made a joke. "Actually, not that it's any of your business, Jack is going with me." She said.

"Ah. You and the Doc gonna run off into the woods together? My, my. We all knew it would happen one day." Sawyer said.

"Are you going to give me the guns, or what Sawyer?" Kate said, with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Sure. But, you gotta trade me." Sawyer said, with a grin on his face.

Kate sighed, knowing he would say that. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Hmm…what do I want?" Sawyer said. "Well Freckles, can't think of a thing now. Tell you what. I'll give you the guns, if I get a favor from you later. Whatever I say."

Kate sighed, seeing it was the only way she would get the guns. "Fine, whatever Sawyer." She said.

He smiled. "Good."

**A/N: Next chapter is there trip through the jungle. Review please! There will be a few chapters. Probably three or four. Maybe more. Hey that rhymed! Anyways, chapter two should be up real soon. It will be long, trust me. –Cough- Review –cough-**

**Lostlover5**


	2. The first few days

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter! The first chapter was kind of slow, just really what happened before they went into the jungle and all that stuff. Anyways, here is chapter two! Hope you like it! Oh, and I don't own anything from Lost, although I do have a nifty signed autograph of Jorge Garcia(Hurley).**

Jack and Kate had already gotten far into the jungle, but they hadn't said much. It was always awkward now, just the two of them. And they were more alone then ever now.

"So." Jack said. "Why didn't anyone else want to come on this?"

"Bored already, Jack?" Kate asked. "Or do you just not want to be here?"

He could tell she was just kidding, and he smiled. "Just wondering how many people you asked before you asked me."

"Well let's see…" Kate said. "Charlie wanted to be with the baby. Hurley just…doesn't like handling guns. Locke is still hurt. Eko…said he needed to build the church still."

"And what did Sawyer say?" Jack asked.

Kate smiled. "I didn't ask him. Being stuck out here with a southern pervert just doesn't seem as nice as being stuck out here with a doctor."

"Glad I'm better then a southern pervert." He said, smiling. Kate smiled back and they kept walking.

"Hmm…the trail veers off to the right. He must know where he's going." Kate said.

Jack nodded. "Why wouldn't he tell us where he was going?" He asked. "It doesn't make sense. He would tell someone."

"Not if he didn't want us to follow him. He does leave a big trail though." Kate said. "It looks like he's starting to circle back. He really does not want us following him."

"He probably got pretty far by now. It will take us a few days to catch up." Jack said.

"If we ever do." Kate said.

_**Space**_

Jack poked lazily at the fire. He kept on thinking about what Kate had said. _If we ever do_. He didn't know why, but there was something about those words. Like she didn't think they were going to find Sayid.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Kate asked suddenly, breaking the heavy silence between them.

Jack didn't reply for a while, looking into the fire. Of course he thought he was alive…why would Kate think Sayid was dead? "Yes." Jack said. "Why? Don't you?"

Kate didn't answer at all and looked down. Her green eyes showed signs of doubt. Jack looked away. How could Kate not think Sayid was alive? There was a trail, wasn't there? That had to be a good sign.

"Can I…ask you something Jack?" Kate asked, looking at him now.

"Sure Kate. Anything." He said.

"The last time we were in the jungle, and I said I was sorry I kissed you, you said you weren't." She said. "Did you mean that?"

Jack starred at her for a moment, not sure what to say. Had he meant that? He wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure why he had said it. Her green eyes seemed to look right through him right now, and he wasn't sure how to answer at all.

Kate smiled, seeing the reaction on his face. "Think about it." She said, and then turned over, her back facing him. "Good-night Jack."

Jack looked at her for a moment, and then back to the fire. "Good-night Kate."

_**Space**_

"This is taking longer then I expected it to." Kate said.

"Yeah well…Sayid knows what he's doing." Jack said. Her question from last night was still running through his head, and he was trying to sort out his thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder above, and rain came pouring down on them.

"Oh great…rain!" Jack said sarcastically.

"I like the rain." Kate yelled over the sound of the pouring drops.

"I did too, but on this island when it rains, usually something bad happens!" Jack replied. "Now come on!" He started to run to one of the vine trees. It wouldn't keep out all the rain, but it would block most of it.

Kate went in after him, and sat down smiling. "We can't stay in here long Jack. I'll lose the trail, and we'll lose most of the day. It's raining pretty hard, and it'll probably be raining for a while."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I know. But we also can't stay in the rain for to long. We'd get sick."

"You worry too much Jack." Kate said. "We're going to be fine.

With that they headed out again. They stayed silent, not bothering to try to yell over the pouring rain. Jack was soaked in a matter of seconds, and chilled to the bone. He was sure Kate was too, but they didn't complain. He noticed Kate stayed closer to him now, there arms brushing against each others as they walked on.

_**Space**_

It had been raining the better part of an hour, and now they were in a clearing. It was large, a few hundred meters across, and muddy. It was slowing them down quite a bit. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the rain stopped.

Kate looked up at the sky. "See? Nothing bad happened. No monster chasing us, no polar bear, nothing."

"I still don't like the rain on this island." Jack said. "Can you still follow Sayid's trail?"

Kate looked around. "Yeah…the rain didn't do much to his trail. Washed away a few foot prints, but I can still follow it." She said.

Jack nodded and they walked on. It was so boring though…all they did was walk and hardly ever talk.

"Let's play a game…to pass the time." Jack said, feeling childish.

Kate looked at him, and smiled. "Seriously? Like what?"

"I don't know…anything."

"Ok…how about we list the things we miss the most about back home?" Kate said.

"I'll go first." Jack said. "The food."

"Well that obvious. Everyone misses that." Kate said. "I miss…being able to walk through a woods or jungle without the fear of Polar Bear, Others, or monsters attacking."

Jack smiled. "I miss my job, although I do do a lot of doctoring here."

"I miss not having southern perverts around." Kate said, smiling.

"I miss not being stuck on an island." He said.

"Well everyone wishes they were home." Kate said, rolling her eyes. "I miss…chocolate."

"I don't miss chocolate that much. Never really liked it that much." Jack said.

"You're crazy!" Kate told him. "Everyone loves chocolate."

"Not me." Jack said. "Although right about now, I would like some. Eating nothing but fish, mangos and the occasional DHARMA products isn't that great."

Kate thought for a minute. "Do you…wish the plane never crashed?" She asked.

Jack thought about that. Did he? Well, he wouldn't choose to be stuck here if he had still been married to Sarah. That was just about the best his life had ever gotten, and he hadn't even really loved her.

"No." Jack said. "My life was falling apart before I came here."

Kate nodded. "I was glad the plane crashed."

They fell into a comfortable silence, and kept walking. There wasn't much else to say.

**_Space (the next day)_**

Jack glanced at Kate ever once in a while. They hadn't said much sense yesterday, and he wished they had more to talk about.

Kate and Jack stepped into another clearing. It seemed peaceful. Jack listened to noises around, and something seemed…wrong. Then…nothing. No birds or insects. No jungle noises. Just silence. Jack stopped Kate, and looked at her.

"Something's wrong." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him.

"Listen." He said.

Kate looked around, and listened. She soon turned back to Jack. "I don't hear anything." She said.

"Exactly." Jack said. Then he saw it. The black smoke that swiftly went through the woods.

"Kate…run!" Jack said, and they started to run through the woods.

The ground sort of exploded behind them, and Jack could just feel in behind them. He tore through the jungle, jumping over fallen logs, and dodging trees.

He slowed, and eventually stopped. He was breathing heavily, and he leaned against a tree. He then looked behind him. No Kate.

"Kate!" He yelled, but there was no reply. He was sure she had been right behind him the whole time. He spun around. Which way had he come from anyways? He made his best guess, and ran. He had to find Kate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kate stared into the black smoke as it came right up to her face. She had tripped over a tree root, and called out Jack's name, but he had kept going. Now, the monster was right in front of her.

As she stared at it, pictures started to take form. Pictures of thing in the past. The first thing she saw was Wayne. Him hurting her mother, and eventually it showed the house in ruins.

Next she saw Tom. First them as kids, playing in the fields by there houses, all the way up to when he died.

She wanted to look away from all of this so badly, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Then the thing showed the island, mostly her and Jack and Sawyer. How she had met them, and up to Jack's kiss.

The monster then backed away, and quickly flew off through the jungle, leaving Kate alone and confused.

Had she really seen that? Was it real? What did it mean? Was she going crazy? All these questions played through her head, and it wasn't until now that she had realized she had been crying. She began shaking, and wasn't sure what to do. She curled herself into a ball and lay there, silently crying and hoping Jack would find her soon.

**A/N: See? Long chapter. Sort of…anyways, hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
